


who do you think, wise girl?

by xogray



Series: percabeth oneshots [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 5: The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), F/M, Love Confessions, POV Annabeth Chase, ig?, im so bad with tags sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogray/pseuds/xogray
Summary: percy could become a god. immortal. annabeth's eyes fell to her feet. she felt like she was going to be sick. so much had happened today. she had lost siblings, she had lost friends, she had lostluke.and now she was moments away from losing percy too, and that was the most unbearable part.-or the one in which annabeth thinks she's going lose percy. and then she doesn't.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839274
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	who do you think, wise girl?

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 7/24/20  
> edited 9/23/20  
> -i made the story third person and added/changed some sentences

"rise, my daughter, official architect of olympus," athena said. annabeth picked herself up quietly and walked back to where she had been, almost dazed.

"way to go," percy said with a smile. she began stuttering about planning and needing pencils when poseidon's loud voice cut her off.

"PERCY JACKSON!" the name echoed around the room. annabeth quickly put the thoughts about architecture to the back of her mind as she watched percy walk forward. he bowed at zeus before kneeling at poseidon's feet.

"rise, my son," he said. percy stood, looking up at his father. "a hero must be rewarded," poseidon continued. "is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

rightfully, no one objected. annabeth felt a little relief wash through her knowing no one was going to vote for his death this time.

"the council agrees," zeus said. "percy jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

she watched as percy tilted his head slightly. annabeth could only see the back of him but she could almost picture his eyebrows scrunched up in thought. he did that a lot. she thought it was cute.

"any gift?" he asked.

zeus nodded. "i know what you will ask. the greatest gift of all. the gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in centuries, but perseus jackson- if you wish it- you shall be made a god. immortal. undying. you would serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

oh. _oh._

annabeth's stomach dropped. any giddiness she had felt from learning she would be an architect of olympus was gone. percy could become a god. immortal. her eyes fell to her feet. she felt like she was going to be sick.

"um... a god?" she heard percy say. annabeth looked back up. without thinking, she reached up and began playing with her necklace absentmindedly. she couldn't focus on anything the gods were saying to him. she couldn't focus on anything until percy looked back, his eyes landing on hers.

annabeth locked eyes with him for less than a second before quickly averting them. if she kept looking at him, she risked the chance of actually being sick. or maybe even crying. so much had happened today. she had lost siblings, she had lost friends, she had lost _luke._ and now she was moments away from losing percy too, and that was the most unbearable part.

"no."

annabeth's eyes snapped up to percy, her hand moving to cover her mouth in shock.

he said no. 

she forced herself to push down the rush of happiness and relief she felt. the gods looked just as shocked as she was, some bordering angry that he would turn down their gift.

"no?" zeus said, definitely angry. "you are turning down our generous gift?"

"i'm honored and everything, don't get me wrong," percy said. "it's just... i've got a lot of life left to live. i'd hate to peak in my sophomore year."

now, almost all of the gods looked angry at him. he glanced back at annabeth again, giving her a look she couldn't recognize. a stupid thought struck her.

was she the reason he was turning down immortality? or at least part of the reason? surely not, annabeth thought, but a little bit of her didn't believe herself.

-

annabeth found percy sitting at the poseidon table in the pavilion at camp. his eyes were on the horizon. her heart sped up a little as she walked over and sat next to him, holding the cupcake she and tyson had just finished making. 

"hey," she said. "happy birthday."

percy looked at her with a blank stare. "what?"

"august 18th. your birthday, right?" 

"oh," he said. "yeah."

she handed him the cupcake and he gave her that stupid grin of his. "did you make this yourself?" he asked.

"tyson helped."

"mm," percy hummed, taking the cupcake. the candle on top illuminated his face slightly. "that explains why it looks like a chocolate brick. with extra blue cement."

annabeth laughed quietly. "make a wish," she said, looking over at him. he locked eyes with her for a moment, making her cheeks heat up. he gave her a small smile before blowing the candle out. "what did you wish for?" annabeth asked as percy took the candle out, setting it on the table.

"i can't tell you," he said, breaking the cupcake and handing her half. "otherwise it won't come true."

they ate in silence and she couldn't stop the thoughts floating around her head.

"you saved the world," annabeth said once they finished.

"we saved the world," he corrected her. annabeth ignored the fluttery feeling in her stomach.

she stayed silent for another minute, gathering the courage to speak.

"percy," annabeth said, making him look at her. "why did you turn down immortality? was there a... specific reason?"

she watched percy's cheeks turn pink, telling her there was another reason. a reason aside from what he told the gods. she forced herself to keep her eyes on his, despite the tension between them being impossibly thick.

"you know," percy said quietly, only making her nerves rise. "when i was in the river styx, turning invulnerable, nico told me to concentrate on one thing. something that really made me want to stay mortal."

"mhm," annabeth hummed. he broke eye contact then, looking shy suddenly. 

"when they offered me immortality, all i could think about was the one thing... the one person that made me want to stay mortal while in the river styx."

"who was it?" she said quietly. she knew. obviously. but she wanted to hear him say it. percy didn't respond though. he just looked back up, locking eyes with her once again. he looked at her, hoping she would just understand. and she did. but she still wanted to hear it. "who?" annabeth whispered, tilting her head. it took everything in her not to smile.

percy rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face. "who do you think, wise girl?" he said, pushing her shoulder lightly. now annabeth smiled a little.

"i don't know," she said, shrugging. "i mean, it could be your mom, grover, maybe tyson..."

he cut her off. "annabeth, shut up," percy mumbled before placing his hand on her cheek, leaning forward and kissing her. annabeth hummed quietly in surprise, not hesitating to return the kiss. 

they got interrupted by a large group of campers, led by clarisse. they picked the couple up on their shoulders, teasing them and carrying them to the canoe lake, throwing them in. percy quickly made an air bubble around them, letting them sink to the bottom of the lake. they were wrapped around each other, annabeth's arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. he held on to her waist tightly. she smiled widely, looking at the water around them, a few fish swimming past them. then she looked at percy, who was already looking at her. 

annabeth leaned forward, smiling into another kiss. they could've been there for hours and she wouldn't have complained. after a few minutes, she pulled back, resting her forehead against his.

"so," she said, a little breathless, a stupid smile still on her face. "who was the person you were thinking of?"


End file.
